An unusual love
by Super Steve Bros
Summary: When Bowser Jr was 6 years old, 2 more after the events of Sunshine, Mario was transformed to a King and with Peach have a daughter named Tiffany. 18 years later Tiffany and Lil M went to Sassarland to visit his Uncle Luigi, but Bowser captured her and she and BJ meet each other and fall in love both of them. It will be a rip-off of Dating the Enemy?, Find Out on this Fanfic
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tiffany POV  
There it was, my love was about get murdered, by my Uncle Luigi with his thunderbolt, but I jumped and, I was blocking the shot and the electricity was about to to touch me and...

**1 year and 3 days before...**

It was normal day, typical day of a princess, I was in my room having a nice chat with my cousin DJ, she was sayin that LJ was bothering her and then she was offline.

"Hey Tiffany come down for a sec" said my Dad, he was the King and Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, The great red plumber with Stach, Mario

"Why are you calling me daddy?" Yeah I said him Daddy even if Im 18  
"Our Uncle call" said my bro Mario Junior, jaja Im the only one to have a original name  
"Really M?"I call him Lil M or M, he has 14 years  
"Yeah they said that if we want to go" he said that and he was so happy  
"When we go Dad?" I asked him  
"You and your bro are the only ones to go"  
"Oh Ok,"  
Then my bro was to put thing in his backpack, and then I was too

_The Next Day_

"We´re leaving, bye" I said when I was almost outside of the door, but then my dad yell  
"Tiffany, you have to have this" My dad give me 2 cape feahter and 5 one-ups mushrooms  
"Thanks Dad, bye" And then we left

**_AN: Ok this fanfic have the topic of 2 enemies dating, or sons of enemies, Its like Romeo but without tragic, or it is have, I dont know  
Pls Review _**


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

_**Hi... Happy New Year... and ... let´s see the next chapter right?  
I dont own any Mario Characters  
List of OC: Tiffany (Protagonist)- Mario Jr - Luigi Jr- Daisy Jr and it will more  
Some characters like Toads an Goombas will have names invented  
I own the plot of the Fanfic.  
Enjoy**_

**Chapter 1- The kidnapping of T**

**Bowser Jr (BJ) POV  
**_1 year, 2 days remaining_

It was a normal day. I was in my room. I got the feeling Im alone. In my 18 birthday my dad confess me something, that the Koopalings, were adopted. They know that, but I didnt. Ludwig was the prince, because he was the older, but... he wasnt the son of Lord Bowser, so he pass me the name of Prince. Then they left. I never saw them again

"Junior" My dad interrupted my thinking  
"What is it dad?" I ask  
"Well remember that we dont disturb Mario?" he asked me  
"Yeah like 18 years that we dont do that" I respond to him. I know because he and Peach had a baby  
"Well son, we are gonna attack her daughter"  
"..." I was speechless  
"And they are walking to Sassarland, without Mario, isnt great"  
"Yeah, Let´s do this"

**T. POV**

2 hours walking. I was exhausted  
"Cheer up sis" My lil bro finally talk "Only one hour left" Why he mention that  
"[Grunt] Why?" he only laugh  
"Is that an ovni?" he pointed to something in the sky  
"What the?" It was a f***** air ship in the sky  
"You are coming with me, Princess Tiffany" A mutant turtle/Dragon was talking to me  
"So you are Bowser"  
"Exactly, Paratroopas attack"  
"Run bro run" I said to him and he left but then something knock me out  
I was kidnapped

_**Review Pls**_


	3. Chapter 2: Some Kids are in love

**_Hello readers, Enjoy_**

**Chapter 2 Some Kids are in love**

**Tiffany POV**

When I wake up I was in a castle in a desert. I was in a cage, stupid Bowser. In the other room was him. I was hearing they was talking about my family. "We have to atrrack the attention of the red stache" " Bowser was the one who was talking, then I hear someone said that he was gonna check me, the voice was like someone hot

**Bowser Jr POV**

"Im gonna check the plumber´s daughter" I said to my dad "Ok son" That was he´s respond  
I imagined that her daughter was like Mario, fat and ugly. I... I was wrong  
She was...

**T. POV**

The Koopa who checked me was hot, he was like the same lenght about Bowser, but he was in more form, I was...

**BJ POV**

I was in love

"Hey" I said to her "Hi" She said to me and blushed  
"So..."  
"Why did you Kidnap me?" She ask me  
"Because your hot" Damn it  
She only blush and I blush we were only seeing each other eyes  
"Im in love with ya" I was direct  
"Me.. too" She respond  
"So..."  
"So.."  
Can I be your bf" I asked  
"Depneds if you rescue me, yeah"  
I was on a Mission, take her out of the castle, but how the hell I was going to do that


End file.
